1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method, which are adapted to correct color unevenness of an image.
2. Related Art
It is known that an image forming apparatus obtains density data indicating density unevenness caused in an image, which is formed on a recording medium, is obtained by reading the image, and that the image forming apparatus corrects the density unevenness caused in the image.